


All I Need Is You

by mmirandarrae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Post-Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), Still working on the title, hale fire still happened, stiles and scott are mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmirandarrae/pseuds/mmirandarrae
Summary: Just a story about the McCall pack after all the crap they went through. The only thing that didn't happen is Stiles and Lydia did not end up together. It was Scott who remembered him and Scott was the one he kissed in the locker room. They're mates and this is just a mostly fluffy story about the pack and the relationships throughout. I suck at summaries and I do not know how to tag. This is my first fic so if you have any feedback, I'd appreciate it. It changes POV quite a bit, so I apologize if that's hard to keep up with!





	1. Reminisce

Looking back on his life now, Scott decides he wouldn’t change a thing. Sure, getting bitten by Peter and turning into a werewolf wasn’t exactly part of his plan for life, but it mostly worked out. There were definitely some bumps down the road, but a good part of it was spent with people he cared about and doing things he would have wished he could do anyway. If you asked his mom to describe him as a child she’d say he always wanted to help people even if he couldn’t. Even if his asthma tried stopping him from helping he’d push through and do it anyway. Getting bitten by Peter, while it was not on his “to-do” list, it proved to help him more in life than it hindered him. Sometimes he wished Stiles had gotten bitten too, but he thinks maybe it was supposed to be this way. Maybe Scott was supposed to be the Alpha and Stiles was supposed to be his Emissary. 

Which Stiles definitely is. He’s the best pack emissary they could ask for. Some people prefer to refer to him as a pack mom, but he doesn’t seem to mind. What makes the bond between Alpha and emissary even better, in their case, is that they also happen to be mates, which still baffles Scott. How is it possible that one person so amazing actually loves him as much as he loves them? He doesn’t know. He may never know, but as long as Stiles is there with him, he’ll believe it.

Stiles becoming magical wasn’t even that strange of a transition. He had already been learning everything he could possibly learn from Deaton and that’s how they found out what he was. A spark. Stiles was pretty ecstatic about it. He kept it relatively cool on the outside, but on the inside he was glad he was finally more than just a human. The human of the pack who was always kidnapped, hurt, or used against the rest of them. He finally had a way to protect himself that wasn’t in the form of an old baseball bat. He had a real viable weapon. Himself. And he fucking loved it. He excelled at it. In no time it was announced that he would be the McCall pack emissary and everyone was so happy. They already loved Stiles and cherished what he brought to the pack so it only solidified his part as more than just a “plus one” situation that he referred to it as.

Finding out Stiles and Scott were mates, however, that took more time. It took time and a lot of emotions and talking from the two who had been best friends for their whole life. The two who had known nothing outside of their normal banter and witty comebacks and the way they mutually pined after each other thinking there was no way the other had feelings for them.

“You know, I’m glad you dragged me into the woods to look for that dead body all those years ago.” Scott said, smiling down at Stiles who was comfortably lounging on his chest.

“Yeah? How come?” Stiles responded, looking up at his mate with his whiskey-auburn eyes.

“Because, I’d never be alpha and who knows if we’d ever get to this point and realize that we’re soulmates.” Scott sighed, stroking his fingertips across Stiles’ back lightly, causing goosebumps to raise in his path.

“I guess that could be true. We’ll never know though. I’d like to think that even if you weren’t an Alpha of a werewolf pack and I wasn’t a magical spark, that we would have eventually pulled our heads out of our asses.” Stiles reminisced on all the memories he has with Scott, glad that they were with him.

“You’d still be a spark, I know it. You’ve probably been one all your life. If i hadn’t been bitten I bet you’d be the emissary to what would have been the Hale pack.” Scott said knowingly.

“Hm. Maybe. I guess I kind of feel like I have been.” Stiles thinks, “Maybe that means some generation before me was also magical.” He stops, thinking to his Mom, who couldn’t have been magical. She would have saved herself if she were, right?

“Hey,” Scott moves Stiles so he’s looking into his eyes. “Your mom couldn’t have been a spark. You would have been able to tell.” Scott pauses in thought. “Hell, maybe it was on your dad’s side. You don’t know.” Scott finishes, getting comfortable again.

Stiles nods his head, appreciative that Scott can read his mind sometimes. It’s another part of their soul bond that is definitely a positive. Stiles likes that he can tell what Scott’s feeling or if he’s hurt without being a werewolf. He can tell when he’s lying to him too, which is nice so he isn’t the one left out without these extra abilities. He still can’t tell when everyone’s lying, but Scott’s the most important to him so he’ll take the small victories that he can get without actually being a werewolf. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if I was the one bit by Peter and you were the human?” Stiles asks, deep in thought trying to picture what their lives would be like. 

Scott thinks about it too, before offering his answer. “Yeah. I think you would have made a great Alpha.” Scott shares. “I don’t think you’d be any different though. You’d probably still be just as elegant as a baby giraffe like you are now.” Scott laughs when Stiles pinches his nipple. 

“Hey now, just because I’m a spark doesn’t mean it makes my ADHD disappear, okay?” Stiles looks up at Scott. He’s grinning his dumb lopsided grin that Stiles loves so much. The one that means Scott’s really happy.

“Yeah yeah. I’m just picking on you. You wouldn’t be you without your ADHD so I guess I’m glad I was the one who was bitten.” Scott admits. “Sometimes I catch myself wanting to thank Peter for ever biting me.” He pauses. “You know? It got rid of my asthma and now, like you said, I’m the hot girl. Not that popularity is really my thing, but I wouldn’t be on the lacrosse team and I probably wouldn’t be confident enough to ever tell you how I feel about you.” Scott stops, looking at Stiles who’s looking at him like he’s the sun.

“That’s okay Scott. I know that if you never told me, I would have eventually told you how I felt. I mean I’ve been crazy about you for I don’t know how long. Couldn’t you tell even before we finally got together?” Stiles questions. Scott had to have been able to smell his arousal for his alpha during lacrosse games and practice and practically anywhere else.

“I mean sort of? I could tell you were aroused, but you’re a goddamn teenager. All teenage boys smell like that.” Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s not like your arousal specifically because of me smells different than if it were for someone else.” He answered.

“Well hey, I’m not a werewolf, I don’t have this sense of smell like you do. I wish I did.” Stiles took his eyes off of Scott’s and looked at the barely even there scars on his abdomen. He lightly ran his fingers over the skin, watching them disappear as he traced them.

“You are so beautiful.” Scott whispers, not taking his eyes off of Stiles as he moves his head to look back at Scott. “I will never comprehend how I ended up with someone as wonderful as you are.” Stiles replied with a smile and leaned up to kiss Scott on the lips.

Scott pulled Stiles closer so that he blanketed Scott with his body. With one hand on Stiles’ neck and one in his hair he kissed back, putting all the passion and love he was feeling towards his mate into it. 

Stiles moved so his legs bracketed Scott’s hips and ground his hips against Scott’s, noting how hard they both were. “What time’s that pack meeting again?” Stiles panted, checking the clock to see that it was 9:32 in the morning. 

“Fuck, my brain isn’t working right now. Just… Just hold on a second” Scott answered, placing his hands on Stiles’ hips so they would still long enough for him to think. Stiles let out an impatient whine at that. “It’s uh, it’s at 10:30, I think. Check my phone it’s in my calendar.” Scott concluded, looking around for his phone wherever the hell it is.

“We don’t have time to check. We have a predicament and I can’t stop once I’ve started.” Stiles sighed, letting his hips go back to their almost forgotten task at hand. He placed his hands on Scott’s chest and did a particularly dirty grind of his hips so that their erections pressed together. “Ugh fuck. You feel so good Scotty.” Stiles head lolled back as he closed his eyes. The pleasure almost too much to stand. Ever since they had actually mated and sealed their bond anything sexual they did felt a thousand times better than before. Even just grinding against each other felt unbelievable.

Scott looked up at his beautiful mate and ran his hand up and down his chest and abdomen, admiring the way his muscles jumped beneath his fingers. Finally after licking a stripe down his palm he wrapped his hand around both of their erections, getting more friction for the both of them. Stiles’ hips stuttered minutely at the touch before getting back to their torturous pace. “Come on Stiles, faster.” Scott begged, placing his other hand on Stiles’ hip to try to get him to go faster. Stiles obliged easily, putting more weight on his hands still on Scott’s chest and started bucking his hips faster. “That’s it. You’re doing so good, Stiles. So fucking good. God, you’re so hot like this. Naked in our bed, sweating and calling my name. I love you so much.” 

“Scott, holy shit. You make me feel so good. I love you. I’m gonna… fuck. I’m gonna cum soon. Are you close?” Stiles asked, finally opening his eyes to find Scott’s had changed to his alpha red which was all the confirmation that he needed. Stiles twisted his hips some more and with one more dirty grind they were both shooting their release across Scott’s muscled chest. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, I know it.” Scott finally got out after panting against Stiles’ neck for a minute or so. Stiles just chuckled into his throat before placing soft kisses up his neck and to his lips, placing a sweet kiss before leaning back up. 

“Probably. Don’t pretend like you aren’t just as devious as I am.” Stiles said, grabbing a towel off the floor and wiping Scott’s chest clean. “Come on, we still have time for a shower and some breakfast before the meeting.” He said, getting up and offering his hand to his mate.

“Alright, but no funny business. We need an actual shower so that the pack doesn’t decide to finally kill us for coming to the meeting smelling like sex.” Scott answered, taking Stiles’ hand and letting himself be lead into their bathroom. 

“Please, if they were going to kill anyone for constantly coming to the meeting smelling like sex it would be Theo and Liam. They’re always doin’ it and they’re not even mated!” Stiles said incredulously. “Plus you’re the Alpha, you can do as you please. Even me.” Stiles winked, before turning on the shower and getting in. Scott fondly rolled his eyes before joining him and getting under the spray.


	2. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack at their meeting. They banter about their unfortunate werewolf senses smelling everything some people do and decide to do something fun for a change.

Stiles was right. Theo and Liam _were_ always doin’ it. They’d been at the pack meeting at Derek’s loft for about 15 minutes when the two finally walked in absolutely _reeking_ of each other. Liam at least was blushing, but Theo? He looked smug, knowing everyone would be able to smell what they had just been doing. Kira wrinkled her nose at them, but still looked fondly towards them even in doing so. Theo and Liam had been through a lot together and while Theo had done some pretty unforgettable stuff when he first came to Beacon Hills searching for the volatile pack of his dreams, he was not the same person anymore. Getting sent to hell definitely changed him and it seemed to be for the good. 

Liam had discovered his feelings for Theo had become so much more when they were in the elevator at the hospital before their big fight. They had a moment and had almost kissed, but instead they arrived at the next floor, having the best fight of their lives. Then, watching Theo take Gabe’s pain as he died Liam knew something had changed. Theo had come back a forever changed person. Even after the events at the hospital things had not immediately settled down. Monroe was still out there somewhere and no matter how hard it was for Theo not to just run, he knew he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t leave after all that had happened between him and Liam and knew he would not be able to live with himself if Liam got hurt because he wasn’t there to protect him. 

Theo hadn’t even realized when his priority stopped being his own safety and started being Liam’s instead. One day like the flip of a switch Liam was the most important thing in Theo’s life. Liam had begged Theo to move in with his family, hating the way Theo had to sleep in his truck. It took a lot of convincing and a talk with Derek for him to realize that maybe he did deserve something nice. Maybe he did deserve a home and to have people who cared about him. Ever since then they had been inseparable. They had eventually realized there was a lot more going on between them than what meets the eye and had been together ever since. 

Scott couldn’t say he understood them and accepted them right off the bat. He was wary at first having his only bitten beta be with the ominous evil chimera, but Scott could see how different Theo had become and how much he truly cared for Liam. Eventually he got used to the idea and so did everyone else. It wasn’t pretty at first, but there were no longer any painful jabs being sent Theo’s way and he was now an accepted part of the pack.

However, that didn’t mean everyone had to like when they came to pack meetings smelling so strongly of each other and sex. “Come on guys, really? Can’t keep it in your pants for like five seconds?” Stiles was of course the first person to say something. 

“Like you’re one to talk, Stilinski. You and McCall always stink.” Theo retorted, squinting his eyes at Stiles. “Besides, I’m just making sure everyone knows who this one belongs to.” He said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

“Everyone is well aware you two are together.” Malia chimed in. “But seriously you two smell. At this point you’re just being inconsiderate. Stiles and Scott only stink of each other because they’re mates and live together. At least they have the decency to shower before coming to meetings.” She said, plugging her nose and giving herself more space between herself and Theo and Liam.

“Alright alright. Enough. What is this meeting about anyway?” Stiles asked, trying to change the subject before they all started fighting. He loved his pack, he really did, but they got on his nerves sometimes. Everyone all looked back at him and Scott expecting the answer. “Don’t look at us, Derek’s the one who asked to call a meeting today. I would never ask everyone to meet before 12pm on a Saturday.” 

Derek rolled his eyes before speaking. “I wanted to meet because I had been going through the Hale vault and I found some photo albums of my family and past pack outings and I wanted to propose something to everyone.” He started wringing his hands, seeming to actually be a little nervous which was a change for Derek. He was usually all confidence and broodiness. “We don’t have to do it, but I thought it might be good for everyone. I was thinking we should go on a little retreat. My family has a cabin a few hours north of here and we could all relax and spend some time together.” Derek looked down at his feet after finishing, before looking up at everyone and gauging their reactions. 

“I’m interested. I think it would be fun.” Kira said, placing her hand in Derek’s and smiling up at him before looking back at the rest of the pack. 

“A vacation at a fancy pants Hale cabin? Hell yeah, count me in!” Stiles exclaimed, already thinking of all the camp-y stuff they could do. 

“I think that’s a really nice idea, Derek. I’m in.” Lydia agreed. “I think we all need a little vacation and some time to unwind.”

Everyone else chimed in with their excitement and interest in going and that was that. They started getting into the logistics and planning when they would go and supplies they would need. The meeting didn’t end until around noon when everyone knew the plan and had their job. 

“Alright, well that’s all I wanted everyone here for. We’ll leave in about two weeks and we’ll plan to spend about a week there. This’ll be fun.” Derek grinned his pearly bunny teeth. He hadn’t been to the cabin in years and was excited to bring his new family there. They could all make new memories and it would finally smell like pack again. As everyone filtered out, save Kira and Derek since they were living together, Scott hung back.

“Hey.” Scott beamed at Derek, so proud of who he was. Proud that though Derek was older and a born wolf that he got to be his alpha and part of his pack. “Thanks for thinking of this. I know everyone is going to be super excited. We’ll probably drive each other nuts, to be honest.” He laughed, patting Derek on the shoulder.

“Yeah. But what else are families for, right?” Derek asked, bringing Scott in for a tight hug. “And I am very happy to be a part of this one.” 

Scott almost wanted to tear up at that. He fucking loves his pack, okay? Any time anyone says something like that he wants to cry happy tears. They’ve come so far and been through so much shit that they deserve this. They deserve to finally just live like regular people. Even if it does only last a little while before the next big bad comes, at least they’ll have been able to relax for at least a little while. “I’m happy are too, Derek.” Scott replied. “And you, too.” He added, pulling Kira into a quick hug. “Alright, I’ll let you guys get back to your Saturday. I can hear Stiles getting antsy.”

With that, he walked out of the loft going to the parking lot where he his mate would be waiting for him next to the Jeep. “Are you ready to go finally, chatty Kathy?” Stiles questioned, hopping into his Jeep with an accusatory glance.

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get going. Wanna get some lunch? I feel like I hear some curly fries from the diner calling your name.” Scott asked, buckling his seat belt as Stile started pulling out of the parking lot. He looked over and he swore he could almost see Stiles salivating at just the thought of curly fries. “Yay or nay?” 

“Yay. Definitely, 100%, absolutely yay.” Stiles responded, driving in the direction of the diner. It wasn’t too far away from Derek’s loft so they made it there in just a few minutes. Stiles all but threw himself out of the jeep, not even thinking about what he was doing. 

Scott went over and steadied his mate. “Would you calm down? The curly fries aren’t going anywhere.” He laughed, putting his hand in Stiles’. 

“Sorry, we haven’t really eaten much so I’m practically starving.” Stiles responded, blushing but still walking quickly through the doors to a booth. They placed their orders and Stiles sighed, leaning back against the booth bench. “So what do you think about this pack outing Derek’s planned?”

“I think it’s great. I’m really excited for some quality time with everyone where we’re not fighting and/or running for our lives.” Scott said. He started thinking back to all the crazy shenanigans and things that they’ve been through. The nogitsune, Kate, the berserkers, the Dread Doctors, the Benefactor. It had all been a crazy whirlwind of non-stop fighting and desperately trying to save their lives and the lives of everyone they cared about. He thought back to the losses too and the almost losses where there were too many injuries to count. He thought about Allison and Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Isaac wasn’t dead, but he was sure he would never be setting foot again in Beacon Hills. Pulling him from his thoughts, he felt two warm hands clasp his where they were on the table. “Sorry. I just got stuck in a downward spiral of thoughts and memories.” He said, shooting a small smile to Stiles to hopefully let him know he was okay. 

“Don’t worry. We all still think about them often. I know I do.” Stiles whispered. “ I think about Allison almost every single day. I miss her.” He said, looking down at his lap. Just then, to pull them out of their thoughts, the waitress came by with their food. “Thank you, Denise.” Stiles said, grinning at her. “Let’s try not to let the bad get in the way of the good. Like these beautiful curly fries!” 

Scott just rolled his eyes and smiled. He’ll never understand the obsession with curly fries that Stiles had. “Alright, let’s dig in. And then we can go home and do nothing for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds good to me, Scotty.” Stiles replied through a mouthful of fries.


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Kira head up to the cabin to clean and assess any damage.

It had been about a week since the pack meeting about the trip to the Hale cabin and everyone was beginning to get anxious. Nothing bad had happened in the past week and they were all sure something would happen that would make it impossible for them to leave on time for their trip. Everyone seemed to be on pins and needles, looking around corners warily all week expecting something bad to pop out at them. But nothing happened and it seemed like things had actually calmed down for Beacon Hills for the first time in a long time.

With it being just a week before they were going to leave Derek and Kira took a trip up to the cabin to see what was already there and to see if they had to do any cleaning since it’d been a while since anyone had been there. “So are you nervous?” Kira asked when they were about a half an hour out from the cabin. “It’s been a while since you’ve been here, right?

Derek nodded, “Yeah. I’m actually really nervous. I don’t know what to expect. I mean I think it’ll probably be really dusty and it’ll probably smell weird, but I just hope it’s nothing terrible.” He said, looking over at Kira who looked visibly worried. He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. “Don’t worry about me. I don’t think anything bad will happen. It’s been years since any of the Hales have been there I don’t think it’ll smell like them anymore.” He looked back to the road. “I almost wish it would. It’s been a long time and I feel like I can’t remember what they smelled like.” 

“You never know. It could be so heavily concentrated that the scent didn’t just fade.” Kira traced patterns into the back of Derek’s hand, hoping to soothe him and let him know she would be there for him. Derek looked back and smiled at her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. 

They sat in amicable silence for the rest of the ride until they started driving down a long winding driveway. “We’re here.” Derek said, looking up at the house that he used to call a second home. Once they pulled up to the garage, he put the camaro in park and they both got out and headed for the front door. Derek looked around, knocking over a specific rock by the stairs to the wrap around deck and picked up the spare key. “I knew this would still be here.” Derek grinned, thinking back to all the times he had come here as a teenager and had forgotten his key. 

They walked up to the door, pausing a second to prepare themselves for what they would find inside. Derek easily slid the key in to the lock and the door unlocked with a slightly audible clicking sound. He pushed open the door and almost immediately he was hit with so many memories whizzing past his eyes as he looked into the living room and the kitchen that was exactly how he remembered it. He looked over at Kira and she was looking around the grand room in wonder. “Wow. I mean I knew it was going to be impressive, but holy moly batman. This is beautiful.” She said, looking back at Derek after taking her fill of looking at everything that she could see.

“Yeah that’s for sure. It’s a really cool house. Come on, let’s keep going and see what we have to do.” Derek grinned, closing the door behind them and taking his jacket off and setting it down on the bench by the door. Kira did the same and followed him as he went further into the house. They walked by the grand fireplace and the huge couch in the living room, taking note of how dusty everything was and how much cleaning they would have to do today.

After she had went to every room in the house Kira went back to the living room expecting to meet Derek there. They had decided to split up so they could figure out what they needed to do. “Derek? Where are you?” Kira yelled, going back upstairs to see if he was still in one of the bedrooms. There had been a lot which is why they had split up in the first place. 

“I’m in here.” Derek responded quietly. If she hadn’t been trying to listen intently she wouldn’t have heard him. Kira followed his voice and found him in what looked like the master bedroom which was probably his parents’ room if she guessed right. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Kira asked, tentatively stepping further into the bedroom. 

“Yeah. Just was hoping I could find something that still had their scent on it, but there’s nothing. It’s gone.” Derek was sitting on the bed with his shoulders hunched and his face in his hands. Kira came closer and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his back and rubbing circles. “I don’t know why I thought there would be something. It’s been a really long time since they’ve been here.” 

“It’s okay Derek. I think it’s normal to want to find something. You lost them tragically and even if you hadn’t, it’s okay to miss your parents and your family.” Kira leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Do you want to take a break before we start cleaning? I think we’ll have to spend the night here since this is such a big house.” 

“We don’t have to take a break, let’s go downstairs and see if the appliances work.” Derek suggested, taking a deep breath before getting up and taking Kira’s hand in his. She complied and got up with him and followed him back downstairs. Derek went to the kitchen while Kira went out and grabbed the cleaning supplies they brought from the trunk of Derek’s car. “Well it looks like the oven and the stove top still work so that’s a good sign.” Derek called out upon seeing her re-enter the house. “Gonna get started on the cleaning?” He asked, spotting the black duffel bag she put down on the couch. 

“Yeah, this is a big ass house, so I figure while you’re doing that stuff I’ll get started cleaning up.” Kira answered, grabbing a couple dusters from the bag and getting started on dusting. She went over to what looked like a radio and turned it on, not wanting to work in silence. She finally found a top hits station and settled on that, turning up the volume a bit. 

After what seemed like forever but was actually only a few hours later, they had finished cleaning the main floor and had met back up in the living room. They threw themselves down on the couch, not wanting to get back up. “Ugh. I did not expect it to be this hard to clean a house.” Kira sighed, scooting closer to Derek and trying to get comfortable. 

“Agreed. I did not anticipate this, but we are getting through it pretty quickly.” Derek said, looking at his watch. “It’s only 5pm and we’re already finished with one floor.” 

“I know you’re trying to be positive, but we still have all the bedrooms upstairs and I can’t even remember if those were particularly bad. I think we have to take off all the sheets and stuff and wash those.” Kira said, already not looking forward to going back upstairs and tackling that monster. “Did we bring anything for dinner?”

Derek looked over at her. “I don’t think so. There’s a little store about a half an hour away from here if you want to go there and see what they have.” He suggested, knowing very well that she really didn’t want to go anywhere.

“I guess. That seems to be our only option, so let’s do it.” Kira sighed again, about to get up from the couch before Derek pulled her back down on him. She squeeled and placed her hands on his chest. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Alright, now we can go.” Derek grinned, letting her go and getting up after her.

“You’re a menace, Hale.” Kira said, smiling back at him and grabbing her jacket from the bench and waiting for him to do the same. 

“What can I say, you have that kind of affect on me.” Derek laughed at Kira who swatted him on the shoulder. “Alright come on, let’s get out of here.” 

The drive to the shop was easy enough, was right off the main road that they took to get in. They grabbed a few easy things to make; frozen pizza and soup in case they wanted something else later or tomorrow before they headed out. “I think that’s everything, what do you think?” Kira asked, looking over the items they were carrying. Derek nodded his agreement and they headed up to the cashier to buy their things and put them all in the reusable bag they had brought. They smiled to the nice lady before walking back out to Derek’s car. “Alright when we get back there, dinner first and then we get back to cleaning. Sound like a plan?” Kira asked, sliding into the passenger seat as he started up the car.

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek responded, pulling out of the parking lot and beginning on the short drive back to the cabin.

“Thanks for bringing me up here with you, Derek.” Kira said after looking out the window at the beautiful scenery for a few minutes.

“There’s no one I would rather have with me.” Derek responded, turning into the driveway. 

The rest of the night went by without any issues. They ate their pizza and joked about the pack. They lazed around on the couch before Kira finally made them get up and get back to cleaning. They had a lot to do upstairs. 

“Alright we’ve had a long enough break. We need to wash all the sheets upstairs.” Kira said, dragging Derek off the couch and going upstairs to get started on the bedrooms. Counting the master bedroom there were 6 bedrooms. They started by taking off all the sheets and pillow cases and setting them in the hallway in front of each doorway. Kira then grabbed them and brought them downstairs to the laundry room so she could start on washing them. Thankfully she remembered to bring detergent and fabric softener. Meanwhile Derek got started on the bedrooms, beginning in the master bedroom. That would be his and Kira’s room, probably, so he wanted to get it as clean as he could. 

Downstairs, Kira started by washing the sheets from the master bedroom and one of the other ones first, figuring she and Derek would sleep in the master tonight. Once those were in the washing machine, she went upstairs and started cleaning one of the other bedrooms. They had turned the radio back on just to fill the silence and began what would probably be a long night of cleaning. 

By the time they were ready to go to sleep, they had finished cleaning the bedrooms and just needed to finish on the laundry tomorrow morning before they left. Sleepily Kira changed into the pajamas she brought and slid into the bed, watching Derek get undressed before joining her. She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. “Good job today, partner.” Kira said, yawning and stretching trying to let all the tension in her body go to get comfortable. 

“You too. We got a lot done today. Just have to finish up on that laundry and then we can head back home.” Derek mumbled, settling into the newly cleaned sheets and enjoying the pressure of Kira against him. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, I love you.” 

“Goodnight, love you too.” Kira mumbled back, already falling asleep with Derek’s warmth surrounding her and lulling her to sleep.


	4. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam packing; Theo doubting his place in the pack and Liam showing him how loved he is and helping him to realize he'll always be pack.

Kira and Derek had gotten home from going to the cabin a few days ago, letting the pack know that they should all plan on bringing their own blankets for the beds since all that was there were sheets and a few throw blankets. Everyone was practically vibrating with excitement even Theo who typically had some reservations about pack bonding time. He still sometimes doubted everyone thought of him as pack so he still expected bad things to happen if he tags along. 

Liam was packing in his room when he heard Theo let out a particularly loud sigh. Liam walked across the hall to Theo’s room, the door was open so he paused in the doorway. “You okay?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe and putting his hands in his pockets. 

Theo looked up at him from where he was laying on his bed. “I don’t know. I should be, but I don’t know what my problem is.” He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Abruptly he sat up and moved to the side of the bed. “Some part of me truly believes that I’m actually a real part of this pack, but some other smaller part of my brain tries to tell me that’s not the case and I’m just walking into a trap.” Theo says, looking up at Liam.

Liam’s heart clenched at Theo’s words. He wanted to convince every part of him that he was 100% pack and welcome wherever they were and was invited to all things that they did. He continued into the bedroom and sat down next to Theo. “I know there’s only so much I can say, but you really are pack. Nothing bad will happen on the trip.” Theo looked at him pointedly, “okay, nothing bad will happen on purpose. I can’t make any promises that some big bad won’t just show up, but the pack certainly won’t do anything to hurt you. That I can promise.” Liam said. His heartbeat was steady. He absolutely believed what he was saying which did come as some sort of comfort to Theo.

“Yeah. Thanks, Littlewolf. I know it’ll be fine, there’s just a small voice telling me I’m wrong and it’s hard to ignore sometimes.” Theo grumbled, leaning against Liam. “Are you almost done packing? This is the most excited about anything I’ve seen you in a while.” He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Liam blushed. “Yeah. I’m pretty much done. The last time I was this excited was when you surprised me with a date to the history museum. That was amazing.” Liam smiled at Theo. “I’m so lucky that I get to have you.” Theo turned his head and looked up at him. Liam took this opportunity and leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips. 

When they pulled away from each other to get some air, Theo saw Liam looking at him the way only he does. “I love you, Littlewolf.”

It wasn’t the first time they had said I love you to each other, but every time Theo said it to him, Liam’s heart stuttered and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. “I love you too, Theodore.” Theo rolled his eyes, but was still smiling which meant that Liam would get away with calling him that for now. “Come on, we should get you packed. There’s only a couple days left before we leave.” Liam said, starting to get up and yelping when Theo pulled him back down on the bed. 

“Come on, we can finish packing tomorrow. Why get up when we could stay right here? Besides I can think of a few fun things we could do. Your parents aren’t home…” Theo said, waggling his eyebrows at Liam. Liam just laughed and rolled his eyes, but he did not make another attempt at getting up. Theo put his hand on the side of his neck and moved in for another kiss and untying Liam’s sweatpants at the same time. 

Liam let them just kiss for a little while before pulling away and removing Theo’s shirt and doing the same with his own. He pushed Theo back on his bed and got up on his knees. He unbuckled Theo’s belt and unzipped his pants, methodically pulling them all the way off his legs and placing them on his desk chair. Looking back at Theo he could see his eyes had darkened with lust and he could see the tent in his boxer briefs just calling his name. “A little excited, are we?” Liam teased, getting off the bed for a second to pull off his sweatpants showing he was not wearing anything underneath.

“Like you can talk. The only reason you don’t wear underwear is because you’re expecting something to happen.” Theo laughed huskily, only looking at Liam’s hard dick as he talked. “Come here already.” He complained, “I think you were about to do something before you got up.”

“Was I? I can’t remember.” Liam said, pretending to try and remember what it could have been. His right hand had instinctively gone to his dick, starting to slowly stroke himself.

“Liam.” Theo said in that voice. That dark and demanding voice that he knew Liam loved so much. “Come here.” Liam couldn’t help but oblige and finally went back to his abandoned spot on the bed. He leaned forward and ran his hand along the outline of Theo’s erection. “Come on, do it like you mean it.” Theo whispered, his hands clenched in the sheets. 

Looking up at Theo and seeing his eyes clenched shut in anticipation, Liam smiled and decided to grant him some mercy. He pulled his boxer briefs off, throwing them somewhere in the room and stroked him a couple of times. “Like that? Is that doing it like I mean it?” he asked, waiting for Theo to open his eyes. When he did, his eyes were glowing their chimera yellow. With that, Liam finally took his hard cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down at a slow and tortuous pace. 

“Ugh, fuck. Yes, Littlewolf. You’re so good at this.” One of Theo’s hands found themselves in Liam’s hair, tugging on the ends and scratching his scalp lightly. This made Liam speed up his movements a little bit. After a few minutes of feeling Liam’s mouth on him he knew he had to stop before it was over too quickly. “Okay okay, you’re gonna make me cum just by this if you keep going.” 

Liam made a loud obscene popping noise, looking up at Theo with spit smeared around his lips. “You have other plans, big boy?” Liam asked, still stroking Theo slowly with his right hand. His own dick long forgotten. 

“I do have other plans.” Theo responded, causing Liam to raise an eyebrow. “I thought maybe you’d like to fuck me.” Liam’s hand stuttered slightly.

“Um, yes. Absolutely I want to do that.” Liam responded, sitting on his knees in between Theo’s legs. “Get me the lube then, wanna get you ready” Liam asked, reaching out his hand to Theo as he went into the nightstand and handed the lube off to him. “Thanks baby.” Liam smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Theo’s lips before sitting back and coating his fingers in lube and warming it up before pressing a finger to Theo’s hole. The first finger went in relatively easily. Liam loved the way Theo’s body reacted to him. The muscles on the back of his thighs jumping at the light touch of his other hand. After pumping his first finger in and out he could feel the ring of muscles slowly give way and relax, allowing him to push in a second one and begin scissoring them back and forth. 

“Come on, another. I’m not made of glass.” Theo panted, his hands clenched in the sheets again. 

“Alright alright. Bossy.” Liam answered, removing his fingers and adding more lube before pushing three fingers back in and pumping them in and out. “How’s that, baby?” Liam asked, looking up at the look of pure euphoria on Theo’s face.

“Feels so good. You’re so good to me.” Theo grunted, his eyes shooting open as Liam’s fingers hit his prostate just right. “Come on, I want you in me.” He said, making grabby hands at Liam.

Liam complied and removed his fingers, spreading the leftover lube over his cock. He lifted Theo’s legs, resting them against his shoulders. “Ready?” He asked, still wanting to make sure Theo was okay before he just went at it. Theo nodded his head so Liam pressed in slowly, breaching the ring of muscle and easily bottoming out in Theo. “Fuck. You feel so. Fucking. Good.” He sighed, squeezing Theo’s thighs, getting used to the tight feeling. 

“Okay, I’m good. Move.” Liam easily obliged, setting a relatively fast pace, knowing neither of them would last very long anyway. Theo removed his legs from Liam’s shoulder and instead wrapped around his thighs and pulled Liam down on top of him. He wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and pressed his lips to Liam’s. 

“God Theo, you feel so good. Always so tight for me.” Liam moaned, feeling Theo clench slightly around him. He began kissing his way down his neck, sucking marks that he knew wouldn’t stay but enjoying the sounds that Theo made in response.

“Faster,” Theo grunted, moving his hips against Liam’s in attempt to get more. “please.” he added, his voice cracking slightly, moving his head to the side so he could suck on Liam’s pulse point like he knew he liked.

Liam didn’t need any other convincing so began snapping his hips at a faster pace, placing most of his weight on one of his forearms where it was placed on the bed to the side of Theo’s head. “Like this? You gonna cum for me soon, baby?” Liam asked, “You gonna touch yourself?” 

Theo shook his head. “Don’t wanna touch myself. Just wanna cum from you.” Liam’s eyes practically rolled back into his head at that. He leaned up so his hands were on Theo’s hips and begin pounding into him harder and faster.

“God, Theo. You feels so good.” Liam moaned, his head lolling back slightly. He felt Theo’s hands around his forearms, his claws were slightly extended, pricking his skin. 

“Almost there, gonna cum soon.” Theo gasped, clenching around Liam as he hit his prostate a few times in a row. He hit it a third time and that was it for him. He could vaguely feel his own release on his chest, but mostly it was like an out of body experience where he saw stars. Shortly after he came he could feel Liam start to cum inside of him after one last thrust. After finally coming down from the high he saw Liam grab his shirt off the floor and clean up Theo’s chest.

“You alive?” Liam asked, pulling out of Theo and sitting back on his knees. 

“I think so. Jesus christ.” Theo was still trying to catch his breath. “Come here, I expect a nap and some cuddles.” 

“Yeah yeah. Just a second. Let me put my sweatpants back on and get you in some sweats too.” Liam answered, getting up and putting on his pants before going over the dresser and grabbing a pair for Theo to put on. He obliged and pulled Liam down to lay practically on top of him. They moved around a bit into a more comfortable position where Liam was the big spoon and Theo was the little spoon. “Alright, comfortable?” Theo just nodded sleepily rather than answering out loud. Liam kissed his shoulder and settled into the pillows, falling asleep a short while after Theo.


	5. Rides in the Jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here... Sorry if it's boring. Just have to get some filler in before they get to the cabin. I wanted to document the drive there somehow. Might do another chapter from another car's perspective.

It was finally the day they’d all be leaving for the cabin. They’d decided Kira and Derek would drive the camaro. Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey would drive in Theo’s truck. Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia would ride in Stiles’ jeep (which has been for real fixed up, thank you very much). Kira and Derek since they were just two people had already headed up early that morning. Scott and Stiles were waiting at Lydia’s place, having already picked up Malia from hers. 

“Looks like Derek and Kira are on almost to the cabin. Theo and the puppy gang are headed out now so it’s just us left.” Scott said, scrolling through the texts on his phone and responding to them telling them to all drive safely. “Just us waiting for Lydia…” Scott repeated, tapping his hands on his knees. He was getting antsy. He really just wanted to leave so they could get up there already. It was already getting late in the morning and he wanted time to settle in before the sun went down in case they needed to cut any wood or do anything else.

“Lydia said she’ll be down in 5.” Malia said from the backseat. “Don’t worry. As long as none of you make us stop a bunch of times we’ll make it there in no time.” She added, leaning back against her seat with a huff. She would much rather just run there in her coyote form, but logically she knows this will be faster. She just has to keep reminding herself. Right as she’s about to check her phone again, she sees Lydia emerge from her apartment, bounding down the steps with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. As she got closer Stiles hopped out of the jeep to put it in the back with the rest of their stuff. 

“Hey Lyds.” Stiles greeted, taking her bag from her. “Ready to be trapped in a car with all of us for a few hours?” 

“Oh yeah. I brought a book and my favorite podcast has new episodes so I’ve come prepared.” Lydia responded, patting her small bag which presumably contained what she needed.

“Alrighty then. Neat. Let’s hit the road!” Stiles said, jumping back into the driver’s seat and starting the jeep. “Before we leave. Think real hard, anyone forget anything?” Stiles asked, pausing a few moments to let everyone think. “Okay good. Then let’s get the hell out of here.”

~~~

They were about half of the way to the cabin when they decided to stop for gas and a bathroom break. “Alright, You three go do what you need to do, I’ll fill up ole Roscoe here, and then I’ll do what I need to do and we’ll continue on our way. Sound good?” Stiles suggested, already swiping his card at the gas pump. 

“Sounds good! We’ll be right out.” Scott answered, getting out of the jeep and going into the little convenience store to use the restroom. Lydia followed close behind. 

“You’re not gonna go in?” Stiles asked, turning to the backseat, where Malia was still sitting with the window down. 

“Nah. Don’t need anything. Plus I wanted to stay out here with you. Don’t want anything bad to happen.” Malia said, looking around the little gas station with suspicion clear on her face.

Stiles just laughed. “Don’t worry about me. I can protect myself, you know.” Stiles said, leaning back against his jeep. “Lydia hasn’t had any banshee feelings either so I think we’re okay.” He concluded, putting the nozzle back on the pump when it was finished. “I’m gonna go in to use the bathroom, you sure you don’t need anything?” He asked, putting his keys in his pocket.

Malia rolled her eyes, but got out of the jeep anyway. “Alright, I guess I could go to the bathroom too.” She sighed as she followed Stiles into the store. She was still looking around them though, still suspicious as she was before. 

Turns out she was only slightly right about that place. Some yuck had come up to her as she was waiting for the bathroom to be open and slapped her ass. It took her a couple seconds to make sure she didn’t turn or flash her eyes, but she immediately turned around and slapped him hard across the face. It actually echoed throughout the store causing everyone to turn and look at them. 

“Don’t you EVER do that to anyone EVER again, you got it?” Malia asked, making sure to flash her eyes at him for a split second. He just nodded sheepishly and ran out of the store as fast as he could. When she turned back around Stiles was still staring at her with his mouth open. “See? I was right about this place.” She proclaimed, turning away from him and walking into the bathroom as Lydia walked out. 

“What’s with that look on your face? What happened?” Lydia asked, walking up to Stiles while drying her hands the rest of the way on her jeans. He was still shocked.

“Oh, uh. Maybe Malia will tell you in the car.” Stiles said, finally closing his mouth and walking past Scott as he was coming out of the bathroom. 

Lydia just shrugged and walked with Scott back to the jeep and got in their respective seats. Scott was still in the passenger seat and Lydia was in the seat behind the driver’s side. After sitting in silence for a few seconds, Lydia spoke up, “Scott? Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, anything.” Scott replied, turning in his seat to face her.

“How did you and Stiles know you were mates?” She asked, her face beginning to turn slightly red. She averted his eyes, looking down at her hands and playing with the rings she was wearing.

“That’s a good question.” Scott said, turning around to face the front. He felt like maybe Lydia did not want him to be looking right at her. “I don’t know. I guess some part of me always knew he was gonna be with my for the rest of my life. One day though, I think it was when I became the alpha, my wolf started doing different things when he was around. And I refer to “my wolf” as sort of another personality, but it’s almost like my conscience it’s just louder than everyone else’s. That’s how I look at it anyway…” Scott paused, getting caught up in talking about the wolf part of him. “But anyway, one day it just started loving the way he smelled and the way he acted. It loved having Stiles near. And sometimes when I was really close, like hugging him or what have you, I’d start to hear it quietly like chant “mate” over and over again.” Scott looked back at Lydia. “I think it was different for Stiles because he’s not a wolf, but I think we both started to feel this unconscious pull towards each other that we’ve never had before. It was weird, to be honest.” 

Just then, Stiles and Malia emerged from the store and came bounding back up to the jeep. “Alright you losers all ready to go?” Stiles asked, getting back into the driver’s seat and buckling his seat belt. Everyone nodded their agreement and they started back on their way to the cabin. This half of the car ride was a lot quieter than the first. It seemed they were all too caught up in their own heads to actually say anything and it didn’t seem like any of them really minded the silence. 

Scott had taken up texting Lydia, he wasn’t sure if she didn’t want to the whole pack to know about her curiosity about mates. 

_To Lydia: Do you think someone you know is your mate? You don’t have to tell me…_

Lydia looked up at Scott who didn’t dare look back even though he could tell she was looking at him. He didn’t want to ruin whatever moment they were having.

_To Scott: Yeah… I just don’t know what to do. Ever since we met this person I’ve known they were something special. I just didn’t know what that meant._

_To Lydia: Is it someone on this trip?_

Scott chanced a look in the rear view mirror, seeing another blush sneak its way up her neck.

_To Scott: No…_

_To Lydia: Do you want to tell me who it is?_

A couple minutes passed before Lydia sent her response. She looked out the window and couldn’t help smiling thinking about them. 

_To Scott: Yes, but not right now. I’ll tell you later._

_To Lydia: Deal._


	6. The Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it up to the cabin for their week vacation. Mostly a Lydia chapter.

Everyone had finally made it to the cabin and had settled in by the time that they had all begun on dinner. They had all decided a bonfire would be a good start to the trip. Scott and Theo had gone out to the shed in the back of the property to grab the dry wood and had gotten the fire started while everyone else prepared the hot dogs and s’more supplies. They had been quietly playing some music through the speakers outside, there were no other houses for a few miles so they knew they wouldn’t be bothering anyone. 

“Alright, here’s my plan for the morning, anyone can feel free to join.” Derek started, putting his marshmallow on his poker and sticking it above the fire. “I’m going to wake up, presumably around 8am as per usual, have breakfast, and then go for a hike. I’ll probably leave here around 9am.”

There were a few “I’m in”s echoed around the fire from Liam, Theo, Corey, and Kira. Stiles wrinkled his nose, “Yuck. Well as fun as that sounds I think I will sleep until 9 or 10 and then decide what to do. Maybe make pancakes for those of us who are still here.” Mason’s eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes. He reached over and fist bumped Stiles.

“That is what I was hoping someone would say! I’m with Stiles. I’ll wake up later and help with breakfast.” Mason said, chowing down on the rest of the s’more he had just made.

It wasn’t until later that night after they had all made their little plans for the next day that Scott and Lydia had finally managed to be alone in a room without anyone else to listen in on their conversation. Lydia was sitting on the counter top in the kitchen and Scott was sitting at the island. 

“Okay so, you can’t tell anyone, alright?” Lydia started off saying. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed, it’s just that we haven’t talked about it yet ourselves and I don’t want him to hear it from someone else.”

“Yeah, sure. I won’t tell anyone else.” Lydia looked at him pointedly. “Even Stiles, I promise. Pinky swear.” Scott reached his pinky out towards her and waited for her to do the same before sitting back down at the island. “You should have invited them to this trip. It would have been a good time to talk away from all that goes on at home.”

“I was going to, but it’s really hard for him to get off work. Anyway I just need to get it out and say it.” Lydia cleared her throat and let out a long breath. “It’s Jordan. Like Deputy Parrish, Jordan. Hellhound Jordan.” Lydia mumbled, looking at her feet.

“Oh.” Scott said, pondering it for a moment and thinking about all that he knew about Parrish. Seemed like a decent guy. Super good looking. Almost _too_ good looking. “Well that makes sense. You guys are like connected right? As banshee and hellhound?” Scott asked.

“I mean yeah, but that’s not all there is. It’s crazy. We haven’t even like talked about any of this, but I still feel it. I feel this pull towards him that drives me nuts sometimes.” Lydia said, jumping off the counter and pacing around the kitchen. 

“Yeah I’d have to agree, then. You two just may be mates. Seems like a mate connection to me, at least.” Scott got up from where he sat and stopped Lydia’s pacing by putting his hands on her shoulders. “Listen, even if you two are mates, you are not required to love each other or be together. Like, if that’s what’s making you so nervous it’s okay to be mates and not want to be romantically involved or whatever.”

“That’s not why I’m nervous. I’m nervous because I do want to be with him, I just don’t know how he feels. I don’t even know if he can tell we’re mates or not. I don’t know how that works.” Lydia answered, sitting down at the island.

“Well when we get home you should talk to him. Or call him later and talk to him. You guys will figure it out. And even if you don’t end up together you’ll be okay.” Scott said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. “I better get back to the fire, but if you want to go upstairs and call him, I’ll just tell them you’re heading to bed.” 

Lydia thought about it for a moment. She wanted to talk to him in person, but this would be the next best thing. “Alright. You’re right, oh wise alpha. I’m gonna go talk to him. Tell everyone I said goodnight.” She said, watching as he started to walk away. “And Scott? Thanks.” Scott just looked back and flashed her his signature sideways grin before continuing on his way back to the pack. 

Lydia huffed loudly before composing herself and going upstairs to her bedroom. It was the last one on the right and had a small attached half bathroom. She closed the door and grabbed her phone from its place on the nightstand where it had been charging for the past hour or so. She had texted Jordan earlier letting him know they made it and had missed his response telling her to have fun. She sat down on her bed and typed out a text asking if he was still awake. It was only 10pm but it was polite to ask. 

He responded not a minute later saying ‘of course’. She smiled and asked if he would have time for a video chat. There was something she really wanted to talk about in person, but that it would be the next best thing. She didn’t get a response before he was calling her on facetime. She had gotten distracted staring up at the ceiling so suddenly the loud phone ringing noise made her jump.

Nervously, she pressed answer after getting more comfortable and laying on her stomach on the bed. “Hey” She said, smiling at him. She could tell he was also laying in bed, it was dark in his room with just a lamp providing light and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Hey Lyds. What’s up? You guys having a good time?” Jordan asked, putting his other hand behind his head. 

“Yeah. We were just having a bonfire and I just wanted to talk to you. I wish you could have come with.” Lydia responded, her lips turning into a slight pout. 

“Me too. I need a vacation. Maybe next time.” Jordan responded, smiling back at her. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?” 

“Ah. Okay, let’s get right into it, then, shall we…” Lydia averted her eyes from the phone. Not wanting to look at Jordan as she could feel a blush traveling up her neck. “Okay so I really would much rather have this conversation in person, but I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t get these thoughts out of my brain. And I don’t want to come off weird, but okay I just need to say it…” Lydia sighed, putting her head down and pressing it into the blanket.

“Alright, this isn’t a weird way to start a conversation or anything. This totally doesn’t make me anxious at whatever you’re going to say.” Jordan responded, sitting up in bed and turning on another light. “You can say whatever it is that you want. It won’t be weird, I promise.” He said, smiling when Lydia looked back at him.

“Okay. So ever since I met you I’ve felt this… thing between us. I know in the supernatural world there is already a pull between hellhound and banshee, but I feel something else.” Lydia said, getting off the bed and pacing around the room while still holding the phone up. “I don’t want to come across too strong, but I just have to say it before I lose my mind. Jordan, I think you’re my mate.” Lydia said, sitting down with a huff on the bed and waiting for his reaction. She wasn’t looking at the phone, but rather at her feet on the floor. 

Jordan didn’t know how to respond at first. His mind was still racing to put together what she was saying and to realize she was being serious. “Lydia…”

“What?” Lydia answered, still not looking up at him.

“Will you look at me please?” Jordan asked, smiling at the banshee. She finally looked up, holding his gaze. “I feel the same way. Ever since we met there’s just something about you. Something that keeps pulling me in and making me want to spend as much time in your presence as I can. I think you’re my mate.” Jordan said, laughing as Lydia threw herself onto the bed. 

“Now I really wish you were here.” Lydia said, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Both of them being powerful in their own right and badass supernatural creatures, yet neither of them had the guts to bring this up until now. 

Jordan just nodded in response. “You do not know how much I’d like to kiss you right now.” He said, laying back in bed. “Are you going back out to the bonfire?” 

“No. Scott told everyone that I’d gone to bed early and I don’t really want to explain myself if I go back downstairs.” Lydia answered, getting out of bed and placing her phone on top of the dresser in her room. “Don’t peek, I’m gonna change into my pjs.” Jordan rolled his eyes, but covered them with his free hand anyway. She quickly got changed and grabbed her laptop out of her bag switching the facetime from her phone to that and setting it on the nightstand next to her bed so she could see him better. Lydia turned out the lights besides a lamp on the nightstand and got back in the bed. 

“I’m allowed to look now, right?” Jordan asked, his hand still placed over his eyes.

“Yes, you’re allowed to look.” Lydia answered, adjusting the laptop so he could see her better. “How was your day at work?”

Lydia and Jordan talked for a couple hours before they could no longer stay awake to hold a conversation. They fell asleep still on the phone until Jordan happened to wake up a few hours later and finally ended the call before falling back asleep, thinking of Lydia. He dreamed of her that night and what their first date would be like.

_Jordan was at a nice restaurant from what he could tell. Wherever it was he had never been anywhere this nice and classy before. He was wearing a suit and already sitting at a table waiting for his date. The moment she walked in he knew without even looking up that it was Lydia. She was wearing this beautiful red dress that seemed to be made for her. He got up and adjusted his jacket, waiting at the table so he could pull out her chair for her. "My lady," he said, pushing the chair in as she sat down. He took her jacket from her and handed it to the waiter to take to the host stand. "You look gorgeous." Jordan breathed, sitting down in his own chair and still reveling in how good she looked._

_"You don't look too bad yourself," Lydia responded, looking him up and down and very clearly appreciating what she saw. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him and taking a sip of the wine he had ordered for her. She started to look around, taking in the dining room around them. There was a set up in the back for a band that she presumed would arrive a little later. She could tell there was supposed to be a dance floor with how the tables were arranged and the flooring seemed to be slightly more warn than the rest. Jordan followed her gaze and saw the band set up and the dance floor. Immediately the tables seemed to disappear and the band appeared on the stage._

_Jordan took this as his cue. "Care to dance?" He asked, getting up from his seat and holding his hand out to her. Lydia blushed and put her hand in his, letting him lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close as they began to sway to the music. "You really are so beautiful." Jordan whispered, his hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand in his._

_Lydia looked back up at him, her hand not enveloped in his warm embrace was on his shoulder before moving to the side of his neck. "Kiss me?" Lydia asked, pressing against him. He couldn't help but oblige and leaned down and captured her lips in an unforgettable kiss. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Best date ever." Lydia sighed as she pulled away and laid her head against his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long to post! I went a long time without doing any writing and I really just wanted to get back into it and get something posted. This is unbeta'd if that wasn't already obvious so all mistakes are mine.


	7. Magic and a Piggyback Ride

Breakfast had definitely not gone as planned. Stiles and Mason had woken up and gone down stairs in order to make food, but instead of cooking they wound up falling asleep and taking a nap on the couch, their heads resting on each side. Lydia was not at all surprised by this outcome. She’d known these boys for a long time and being up early in the morning was not one of their strong skills. She snapped a picture on her phone before continuing on into the kitchen to make some coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew she took out her phone again, sending the picture to Jordan. 

_To Jordan: IMAGE Look at these dorks. Couldn’t even stay awake long enough to make breakfast like they wanted to._

She put her phone back in her pocket and grabbed her mug from the cupboard and walking over to the fridge to grab her creamer. Once she had her mug full of delicious coffee she walked out onto the back deck and sat at one of the rocking chairs looking out at the beautiful scenery. 

The view from the deck was mostly trees. Huge green trees scattered as far as the eye could see and just at the end before you couldn’t see any further, there was an opening. That’s where the beach was and where she was planning to go as soon as it got a little warmer out. She could see the beautiful shimmering waters of whatever lake that happened to be and could just imagine how golden and beautiful the beach was. Lydia knew there was a hot tub at the cabin, but how could she pass up laying out on the sand and basking in the warmth of the sun. Maybe it would help her to stop thinking of a certain warm blooded man. 

“Thanks for making coffee, Lydia.” Stiles yawned, pulling her from her thoughts as he sat down in the chair beside hers. 

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna go to the beach a little later if you and Mason are interested.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee. It instantly warmed her from the inside out. 

“Yeah, I could go for the beach. I bet the water is nice.” Stiles sighed, grasping his mug with both hands as he gingerly took a few sips.

Lydia had finished her first cup of coffee by the time that Mason finally came out and joined them. “That couch was not made for napping.” He grumbled, trying to stretch out his arms and shoulders. “Wow. It sure is beautiful from here.” He said, looking out over the trees.

“Lydia is gonna go to the beach in a little while if you’d like to go. I’m gonna join her.” Stiles said, yawning again. 

“Hm. Maybe. Let me know when you plan to go and we’ll see. I may just hang here.” Mason responded, disappearing back into the house. 

Lydia and Stiles fell back into amicable silence until her phone vibrated, signalling she was getting a text. 

_To Lydia: Sounds about right. That’s our Stiles and that’s our Mason._

Lydia chuckled, locking her phone and setting it down on her lap. Not wanting to wait until Stiles decided to ask her what she was laughing about, she got up and decided she needed another cup of coffee. While sipping on her second mug she stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She knew Stiles would follow her and within a minute her so, he strolled into the kitchen, heading for another cup of coffee. Lydia slid down the counter giving him more room. 

“So.” Stiles started, “You gonna tell me who you’re so preoccupied with?” he turned, leaning against the counter facing her.

“Yes. If you would really like to know…” Lydia responded, looking back at Stiles. He nodded in response. “Okay well I texted a picture of you and Mason on the couch to Jordan. I uh, wish he was here and didn’t want him to miss out on anything.” 

“Hmm...” Stiles said, looking back at her debating on whether to ask her more about that or to just let it be. “Okay. I’ll accept it, for now. But I will want more details eventually” He stated, finishing his cup of coffee and washing the mug and setting it in the drying rack.

“I’m sure you will, Stiles.” Lydia smiled against her mug, taking another sip before copying Stiles earlier movements and washing out her mug. “It’s a little too early now, but I think in the next hour or so is when I’ll go down to the beach” she said, walking through the living room where Mason and Stiles had parked themselves yet again. Though this time they were very much awake. 

They both responded with a simultaneous “sounds good” as she walked up the stairs back to her bedroom. She planned to laze around for a little bit before getting beach stuff together. She pulled out her phone again and started texting Jordan.

_To Jordan: How’s work going? Anything exciting happening on the homefront?_

She dropped down onto the bed and started scrolling through her photos. She saw the many photos of the various pack members strewn about. They had become her life and she really wouldn’t have it any other way. They were her family and she loved every single one of them. Even Theo. 

_To Lydia: Nothing exciting so far. Pretty boring morning, if you ask me. IMAGE_

She smiled at his response. There was an image of him attached sitting at his desk in his uniform. God she loved when he was in his Deputy uniform. He’s always attractive, but the uniform just brings him to a whole new level that she didn’t know was even possible to reach. 

_To Jordan: You can’t just send pictures like that to me. You’re too good looking. TOO GOOD LOOKING_

Lydia smiled to herself, still looking at the picture of Jordan, almost thinking about making it her background on her phone. Then she had an idea. She set her phone down and took off the shirt she was wearing and put her kimono back. She laid back down on the bed and made sure her hair looked good and went into the camera app on her phone. She posed a few different ways before looking through the pictures and choosing one to sent to him. 

_To Jordan: IMAGE So boring here too. Wish you were here._

She hit send and immediately put her phone down feeling the blush creep up her neck. “Lydia! You still going to the beach??” Stiles yelled from down the hall. She jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting where she was for a moment.

“Yes! I’m getting ready right now!” Lydia responded, getting up from her bed and pulling out her bikini from the dresser in the room and taking off the rest of her clothes to change into it. It was a bright yellow bandeau top bathing suit. She put her kimono on top and pulled a pair of shorts on before grabbing her sandals and phone and heading back downstairs. 

She sat down on the couch to wait for Stiles and finally figured she should look at her phone. She heard it vibrate a few times while she was changing.

_To Lydia: Oh you tell me I’m not allowed to send those kinds of pictures??_

_To Lydia: God you’re so beautiful. I want to be there with you._

_To Lydia: YOU’RE KILLING ME_

She got up from the couch and took another photo of herself in the full length mirror on the wall. 

_To Jordan: IMAGE Oh, I’m sorry, I was getting ready to go to the beach._

__

“Are you boys coming to the beach or not?! I’m going to leave without you!” She yelled up the stairs before going to the kitchen and writing a note for the others and leaving it on the counter. She wanted to make sure they knew where she and the boys were without relying on their phones. 

__

“We’re coming!” Stiles and Mason responded, both running out of their rooms and down the stairs. 

__

They all exited the house by going out onto the deck and walking down the stairs since that’s where the trail to the beach was. They noticed there was an old ATV under the deck. 

__

“Should we see if it works?” Stiles asks. “The walk there wouldn’t be so bad, but I know we’ll hate the walk back.” He said. 

__

“I think it’s worth it to try.” Mason shrugged, walking with Stiles over to the ATV. “I don’t see any keys though, maybe you can use your spark to start it?” He added after looking around the area. 

__

“Alright, but if it starts I’m driving. I don’t trust either of you dorks.” Lydia said, standing out in the sun and texting her mom to let her know everything was going well and they were having fun. Jordan hadn’t responded, so she assumed he got busy again with work or something. Startling her from her thoughts was the roar of the machine coming to life. Stiles had apparently gotten his magic to work. 

__

“Dude! Nice!” Mason said, high fiving Stiles and pushing the ATV out from under the deck. 

__

The drive to the beach was pretty slow, but Lydia wasn’t sure if this thing was going to die and was pretty sure it was not meant to hold three people at the same time. It was definitely faster than walking and she knew she would be grateful when they decided to leave. 

__

Lydia spent most of her time at the beach soaking up the sun and watching Stiles and Mason play around in the water. They were braver than her and even though they insisted it wasn’t cold, she still didn’t quite trust them. Soon enough though, they tired themselves out and joined Lydia to dry out on their towels that they had spread out into a patchwork blanket of sorts. Lydia had turned over so that she was laying on her stomach and gazed at the beautiful scenery in front of them. 

__

“Sounds like Scott and maybe a few others are gonna come down here and join us.” Stiles said, flipping over so he was also on his stomach. Lydia furrowed her brows at him. He hadn’t brought his phone, how did he know that? “Soulmate connection.” he said, answering her silent question. “I can sort of hear his thoughts sometimes and he can hear mine if I let him.” 

__

“Is that weird? Or hard to get used to?” She questioned. She didn’t know if she would want anyone to hear her thoughts, mate or not. 

__

“At first. Sometimes it’s annoying, but sometimes it comes in handy.” Stiles said, looking into the trees to see Scott and a few others coming in the distance. Lydia looked up too to see what he was looking at. It appeared to be Scott, Theo, and Kira. 

__

“Thank god. If it was going to be just me surrounded by all you boys I may have lost it.” Lydia said, sitting up and grabbing the umbrella they had brought with them and sticking it in the ground before opening it to provide some shade. She wanted some sun, but definitely didn’t want to get burned that’s for sure. 

__

“Ah that’s just because we’re all so good looking.” Theo said as he came through the clearing. “Good idea guys. This is exactly what I need after a sweaty hike.” 

__

Lydia isn’t blind, she’s aware she’s surrounded by very attractive men, but none of them are _the_ very attractive man she wants to see. “How was the hike, by the way?” She asked, moving her towel so it was more under the umbrella and grabbing her book out of her bag. 

__

Kira sat down with her after setting up her own towel under the umbrella. “It was nice, actually. Derek took us to a really cool spot. Said he used to go there with his sisters when he was a kid.” Lydia smiled at that. She knew having his new family where his old used to gather was probably really healing for him in a lot of ways. “We all learned that tough Theo is afraid of heights” Kira said, leaning into whisper it to Lydia. 

__

“Hey! I can still hear you. I’m just not interested in falling from a very tall height is all.” Theo said defensively. Lydia laughed. 

__

“Don’t worry, I’m a little afraid of heights too.” Lydia smiled, opening her book to where she left off and settling in to get some reading done. 

__

They all hung out in amicable silence for a little while and watched Scott and Theo throw the frisbee back and forth. Eventually Lydia’s stomach was starting to growl. 

__

“Alright, how are we gonna do this? We only have the one ATV that needs Stiles magic to run.” Lydia said, packing her stuff up and taking the umbrella down and putting it back on the machine. 

__

“Here’s my idea Stiles, Mason, Kira take the ATV back and Scott, Lydia, and I will walk.” Lydia shot him a glare. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a piggyback ride.” He answered, knowing what she was already thinking. 

__

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Stiles said. He was just glad not to have to walk back to the house. He started up the ATV again and the three of them got on and waved goodbye before driving back to the house. 

__

“Alright, we ready to go?” Scott said, taking Lydia’s bag from her and grabbing both his and Theo’s towel. 

__

“You sure you want to give me a piggyback? You don’t have to.” Lydia said, unsure of herself as Theo bent down to let her on easier. 

__

“Come on, I think I can handle it.” Theo laughed, motioning her to go ahead. Lydia shrugged and climbed on and squeaked as he easily stood up and wrapped his arms around her legs. 

__

The walk back to the house went by relatively fast. They talked a bit and poked a little fun and hers and Theo’s fear of heights. It made Theo feel better that the wasn’t the only one. He could face any supernatural creature that he came across, but somehow heights are where he crossed the line. Lydia kissed Theo on the cheek as thanks before being let down and they all walked back into the house to get changed and make plans for whatever they decided they should do next. She hoped it had something to do with food because she was starving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this taken me so long to post!! I'm so bad at keeping up with a writing schedule. My brain tells me I should trash this story altogether, but I want to finish it even though I don't know where the finish line will be!


	8. Messy Wolves and Forbidden Board Games

Dinner turned out to be a lot more fun than they were expecting. They decided to all collaborate together and make some pizzas. They separated off into teams and decided to make four pizzas. Theo, Lydia, and Mason were on one team, then it was Corey and Stiles, Scott and Derek, and Kira and Liam. It wasn’t technically a competition, but once they all got started it quickly turned into a race to see who could finish the fastest. Somehow it ended with Kira and Liam winning and the kitchen a mess. They high-fived which somehow got even more sauce everywhere.

Taking turns they each baked their masterpiece and sitting out on the deck again they all chowed down on the food. “I think everyone’s pizza turned out pretty delicious. Maybe the mess in the kitchen was worth it after all.” Derek laughed, looking around at everyone who still looked like they had just rolled around in various pizza ingredients. Everyone nodded in agreement with him, not talking because they all were too busy shoving food into their faces. 

“I can’t believe you and Kira won,” Corey said to Liam who was sitting next to him, shaking his head in disbelief. “I thought you guys were so behind and then boom! You were finished.”

“Guess we just work together well as a team.” Liam answered, smiling at Kira who beamed back at him. 

“I have to admit though,” Kira starts, finishing her bite before she continues. “I thought for sure it was going to be Theo, Mason, and Lydia who won. They started out so strong!” She laughed, grabbing another piece.

“We got distracted, as you can tell by how much sauce made it to our faces and not the pizza.” Mason pointed out, looking over at Theo and Lydia who had just as much sauce on them as he did. “Also didn’t know it was a competition until you all started the trash talk.” He said elbowing Corey in the ribs.

“Hey now, a little competition never hurt anyone.” Corey replied, focusing back on his third piece. “Speaking of competition, anyone up for a game or something after this?” He said, looking around at the pack with a mischievous grin on his face. “Maybe something a la Monopoly?” 

Simultaneously everyone groaned at the mention of that dreaded game. “Someone’s gonna get hurt if we play that.” Stiles said, thinking back to the time they had a board game night for a pack get together. Paper money had been shredded and strewn about everywhere in Derek’s loft. 

“I’m still finding pieces of Monopoly money and that was months ago!” Derek complained. Just last week he had been cleaning his couch and found more money and scraps between and under the cushions. “I think we are banned from playing that game.” 

“I think that’s fair.” Scott piped in, not wanting to go down that road again especially after the mess they just made in the kitchen. “Why don’t we play a friendly game of Cards Against Humanity?” 

Stiles’ eyes lit up at the mention of Cards. That was by far his favorite thing to play. “Alright, but only if you all are prepared to get decimated.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone seemed to be in agreement so they decided they’d finish eating first and let everyone clean up before playing. 

“We also have to clean up the kitchen before we do anything else.” Liam added. “No fun until it’s how we found it.” Everyone groaned, but agreed and started cleaning up their plates and going back into the kitchen. 

In no time they had gotten everything back to the way it was before they had a pizza tornado run through and everyone went to various bathrooms to take turns cleaning up. Once everyone was done, they all sat around the giant coffee table in living room and got set up to start playing. 

“Before we start, drinks anyone? I have some wolfsbane to mix in if anyone is interested.” Stiles said, getting up from his spot to go to the bar they had set up in the living room and started to make drinks for everyone.

By the time they were nearing the end of the game everyone was a little tipsy and trying to contain their laughter. To Stiles’ dismay it was Theo who ended up winning. 

“That’s not fair!” Stiles yelled. “You can’t be hot and funny.” He said, pouting and taking another sip from his drink.

“Oh please, we’re all hot and funny. I’m just the hottest and the funniest.” Theo gloated, looking proud of himself for beating Stiles in his favorite game.

“Shut up, stop acting like you’re such hot shit.” Liam rolled his eyes, slapping his chest and making him sit back down at the table. 

“Babe, I am hot shit.” Theo responded, looking back at Liam, offended that he would even imply otherwise.

Everyone busted out laughing at that. They cleaned up the game and just continued drinking and sitting at the coffee table. “Anyone need a drink refill?” Stiles asked, getting up and wobbling just a little bit as he made his way over to the bar again.

“MEEE!!!” Everyone responded, laughing at Stiles’ bug eyes as he looked back at them and tried to concentrate on making drinks for that many people again. 

“Aw hell. You’re just gonna have to get your own drinks and mix in your own wolfsbane. I’m too drunk for all that.” Stiles responded. Making himself and Scott another drink and going back to the table and and sitting back down at his spot next to his mate. Everyone slowly got up, going over to the bar and mixing what they hoped would be good drinks. Stiles was really the best bartender.

“How do I know how much wolfsbane to put in?” Liam asked, eyeing the container. 

“Just go with your gut. Just do a little ‘boop!’ and then that’s it.” Stiles explained, as though it made the most sense in the world. 

“A little boop, he says. That’s not helpful” Liam muttered to himself, but poured a tiny bit into his glass anyway and went back to his spot at the table.

The rest of the night they just lounged about in the living room drinking and laughing. This was the most relaxed they had all felt in a long time. One by one they eventually left, stumbling up the stairs to go to sleep.

“Ugh I think I’ll just have to sleep here, I can’t get up.” Lydia said, sighing and trying to get more comfortable on the couch. Mason was right, this couch did suck. 

Theo and Liam were about to go back upstairs when Theo decided to turn back around. “Come on Lyds, I’ll carry you.” He hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as everyone else so he was mostly sober.

“Normally I would turn you down, but this couch should die, so yes please.” Lydia responded, reaching her arms out. Theo put one arm under her knees and the other around her back and hoisted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. “Thanks Theo, you’re the best.” She sighed.

~~~~~~

Waking up in the morning was not great for anyone. Except for maybe Theo who was a smart boy and didn’t get as drunk as everyone else. And Stiles who could basically heal himself of his hangover with his magic. So this was the morning that Theo and Stiles were actually the first to be awake. Even walking out of his and Scott’s room in the silence weirded Stiles out. Just as he poked his head out from his room, Theo did the same. “Are we the only ones awake?” Theo whispered, slowly closing the door to his room as Stiles did the same.

“I guess so. I still have a bit of a headache, but my magic took care of the rest.” Stiles responded, following the chimera down the stairs to the kitchen. “How are you doing?” 

“Me? I’m fine. I hardly drank at all. Which is good, because Lydia needed a ride up to her room last night.” he laughed, going over to the coffee maker and starting a pot. 

“Aw, you’re such a sweetheart.” Stiles cooed, going into the cupboards and taking out a griddle. “Wanna help me actually make breakfast?” He asked, also grabbing ingredients for pancake batter.

Slowly but surely as they worked in unison everyone started to walk up to the smell of breakfast and one by one came downstairs. They had started another pot of coffee after putting the first one in a thermos to keep warm and setting the table. A few places had to be made at the island as well. The table was not big enough for all of them. Soon enough everyone was downstairs and sipping on their first cup of coffee and waiting for the food to be done.

“Alright, I think we have enough pancakes for everyone. Let’s chow down.” Stiles said, bringing the plates of pancakes to the table and leaving one on the island for Derek, Kira, and Lydia who all decided to sit there rather than the table. 

Breakfast was a pretty quiet affair besides all the clinking of their silverware against the plates and everyone’s noises of enjoyment. “Thanks guys for breakfast. I think this is just what we all needed.” Scott said, smiling at Theo and Stiles. Everyone echoed his thanks and they finished eating in relative silence. 

It was their third day at the cabin so they all sat and thought about what they wanted to do while letting their food digest. When they all decided they were done Mason and Corey stayed in the kitchen washing all the dishes while the rest of them went back out to the living room to decide what they were going to do next. A few decided to go down to the beach while the rest, mostly those who already went yesterday decided to stay at the cabin. 

After splitting up it was just Stiles, Scott, and Lydia left at the house. The rest decided to go down to the beach. Derek was able to find the key and get the ATV to work so some were able to take that down.

“You guys interested in using the hot tub?” Lydia suggested, already getting up to change into her bikini.

“Hell yeah.” Stiles responded, grabbing Scott by the hand and following her upstairs. They all met at the hot tub around the same time and got the cover off before climbing in. “Holy shit, this is paradise” Stiles said, sighing as he sank down to his shoulder in the water, just keeping his head above the surface.

Lydia nodded her head in agreement closing her eyes and leaning her head back. “I want to own a hot tub” She sighed.

After they hung out for a little while and relaxed they decided it was probably time to get out. They were beginning to look like little prunes. Laying out their towels on the deck they were still able to catch some of the sun. 

“Sooo Lydia…” Stiles began. She popped open one eye, already knowing what he wanted to talk about. “About that thing we started to talk about.”

Lydia sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. “Yes Stiles, I’ll tell you more.” She smiled, rolling her eyes at his lack of being subtle. “I already sort of talked with Scott about this the other day…” She started, ignoring the scandalized look she got from him. “I thought I could use some alpha advise! Don’t be a baby. Anyway, I think Jordan is my mate so I was asking Scott questions about all that and how he knew on our way here and then that night I talked with Jordan and I think we’re on the same page?” She said, hiding her face in her towel. She knew she was blushing. 

“Wow.” was all Stiles could manage in response. Scott slapped him on the arm. “I mean that’s great! I just didn’t expect that is all.” Stiles added, rubbing his arm and shooting a glare at his mate.

“Me neither” Lydia laughed in response. “So that’s all. We have been texting a lot since then. I wish he was here so that he could enjoy some of this vacation time with us, but I guess he had a hard time getting off work.” 

Stiles eyebrows furrowed and then his eyes lit up, Scott knew that look, he was hatching a plan. “Interesting… I mean, I’m sorry. That would have been nice if he could have come. This is such a cool place.” Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles, trying to figure out what that meant, but shrugged it off and relaxed back onto her towel to dry off the rest of the way.


	9. Just a Banshee and her Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it! The hellhound gets roped into joining their little pack vacation. Sexy times eventually ensue.

It seemed they had all created an unspoken agreement that they would meet back up for dinner time each night at the cabin. They decided to have another bonfire and grill some burgers and hot dogs. Lydia had just went back up to the kitchen to grab the buns when there was a knock at the door. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Everyone was downstairs at the firepit she thought, and they didn’t have any neighbors. On high alert, she made her way over to the front door and slowly pulled it open to reveal Jordan Parrish standing on the front porch. 

“Wait. What are you doing here!?” Lydia asked, still trying to figure out how he was here, standing in all his leather jacket glory in front of her.

“Stiles guilted his dad into letting me have a few days off of work to come up here and enjoy the rest of the time here.” Jordan responded, blushing as he looked down at his feet where his duffel bag was sitting. 

Lydia gestured for him to come in and before he could even close the door all the way she had him pushed up against it and her lips were on his in a searing kiss. He paused for a split second in surprise, but instantly was kissing her back, softly cradling her head in his hands. They pulled away and were just looking at each other for a little while before Lydia finally spoke. “I will have to thank Stiles and Noah later… In the meantime would you like to bring your stuff up to my room?” She asked, stepping away and gesturing towards the stairs.

Jordan smiled at her, leaning down and grabbing his duffel bag. “Yes, please. Lead the way, my lady.” He followed her up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom and set his bag down on the bench at the end of the bed. “Wow this is a cool place.” Jordan said in awe, looking around at the bedroom and at the little attached bathroom. His eyes settled back on Lydia who was sitting on her bed and looking in awe at _him_.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Lydia said, smiling. “I should have known Stiles was up to something earlier when he was asking me about you.”

“Stiles is always up to something.” He responded, taking his jacket off and setting it down on the bench with his duffel bag. “Should we go down to the bonfire?” He asked, leaning against the four poster bed. 

“Yes, but not yet. I want you to myself for a little while longer.” Lydia responded, scooting further back onto the bed and motioning for him to join her. Jordan toed his shoes off and climbed onto the bed on top of her, settling in between her legs and leaning his weight on his forearms. He leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss, not fully used to the way her lips feel against his. Not to be cliche or anything, but it really did feel like fireworks were going off.

They kissed for a while before they heard a concerned Theo yelling for Lydia downstairs. “Well I guess that’s our cue.” Jordan chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck. He got up and reached out his hand to her. “Come on, we better get going before they think you’ve been kidnapped.” Lydia sighed, but put her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled off the bed. They both put their shoes back on and walked downstairs.

“Sorry, I was just showing our newest guest around.” Lydia responded, seeing Theo’s worried expression change to a knowing one. 

“Glad you could make it, Parrish.” Theo said, smiling at him before walking back into the kitchen to grab the forgotten buns off the countertop. “We’re firing up dinner if you’d like to join us. There’s always room for one more.” 

“Thanks, I’ve had a long day so I think I will.” Jordan replied, reaching out to hold Lydia’s hand as they walked down to the fire together behind Theo.

“Look who decided to join!” Theo yelled, getting everyone to look towards him and see Jordan walking down the steps with Lydia.

It was a loud reunion, to say the least. Everyone got up and hugged Jordan before leading him back to the fire. He ended up sitting next to Lydia and Stiles.

“Alright, so you haven’t missed much but just to catch you up most of us went hiking the other day and that would include my big strong chimera, here. So anyway we’re hiking it’s going great. We all feel like we’re dying, but we know there’s some sort of destination coming up since we’re all following Derek and we finally arrive. It’s like the highest point that you can hike to and it’s got this little rock overhang that Derek says his siblings used to dare each other to sit on for some amount of time.” Liam pauses to take a swig of his drink which Jordan can tell has wolfsbane. “So anyway I look over and it appears my strong boyfriend is basically shitting his pants, just looking at how high up we are. It appears big bad Theo has a fear of heights, but he does not back down when someone unknowingly dares him to sit on the edge for a minute.” Liam looks over to Corey who looks down in shame.

“I didn’t know he was freaking out! He’s so good at hiding his chemosignals sometimes that it’s hard to tell.” Corey piped up, trying to defend himself.

“We know, it’s fine. He’s still alive, isn’t he? Anyway, he’s like sweating bullets by the time the minute is finally over, but he’s frozen in fear and needs me to drag him back from the edge in order for him to get up.” Liam laughs, looking over at Theo who is clearly embarrassed by this story. “Suffice to say we quickly headed back here after that and no one else was dared to sit on the edge.”

“Can someone take me there? That sounds pretty cool and I wouldn’t mind going on a hike. Supposed to be really beautiful out tomorrow.” Jordan said, grabbing Lydia’s poker and putting a hot dog on it before sticking it in the fire. 

“I’d be up for another hike,” Derek responds first, “besides I’m sure I’m the only one who remembers how to get there. What time do you think you want to head out?” 

Jordan glances over at Lydia before looking back at Derek. “How early is too early? I was thinking about going around 8am before it gets too hot.” He says. “If not, I can always figure out somewhere else to hike and I’ll be able to find my way back.

Derek just waves him off. “8 is fine. The earlier the better.” He says, grinning at him. Jordan just nods in response, before taking his hot dog out of the fire and putting it on a bun along with his toppings.

They all continue to drink and eat and tell stories until the fire starts dying out and they decide it’s time to go inside. After bringing everything inside and putting the fire out Jordan and Lydia excuse themselves and go upstairs. Everyone seems to be thinking the same thing, but no one says anything as the two head up the stairs with what feels like an electric charge between them. 

Once they get inside her bedroom Jordan closes the door and locks it. “Can you promise to be quiet?” He asks, taking off his shoes and watching her as she starts undressing in front of him.

“I can if you can.” She responds, it almost looks like there’s fire in her eyes and Jordan thinks he probably looks no different. They’re both down to their underwear when Lydia pulls him over to the bed and pushes him down first before climbing on top of him. She puts her legs on either side of his hips and leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. There’s still so much they need to talk about and actually things they need to talk about with Scott, but all that can wait. 

After they’re kissing for a little while, Lydia starts trailing kisses down his neck, noting a spot in particular that makes his breath hitch where his shoulder and neck meet. She saves that information for later before continuing to kiss down his torso and abs. It’s no secret that Jordan has one of the most beautifully sculpted bodies she’s ever seen and she loves it. She continues on her way, stopping at the band of his briefs “May I?” She asks, looking up at him for permission before she continues. His breath hitches before he starts nodding enthusiastically.

“If you don’t, I will.” He rasps out, his hands pushing Lydia’s hair to one side, out of her way. 

Lydia just smiles in response before pulling the piece of clothing all the way off his feet and throwing them somewhere in the room. She turns back to see him hard and leaking against his abs. Her eyes widen momentarily. She had expected something impressive, but could not have anticipated what she was seeing. Lydia reached a hand up and began slowly stroking him with what liquid had been gathering at the tip and on his stomach. Jordan’s hips bucked of their own volition.

“Holy fuck. I just want to say I will probably not last very long.” He shuddered as her thumb swiped around the head. 

Lydia smiled up at him. “That’s okay. As long as you’ll be up for a round two.” She said, before wrapping her lips around his achingly hard cock. His hands instantly went to the blanket on the bed, clutching onto it for dear life. It had been a hot minute since the last time he had been with anyone to say the least. 

Lydia was very good and she knew it. She knew exactly what to do and what would make him feel good. It took all of his strength to keep his eyes open to watch. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. She began bobbing her head up and down faster, one hand fisting what she couldn’t get into her mouth and the other was on his thigh to keep her steady. Soon enough his hips began bucking more erratically. “Lydia.” Jordan sighed, her name on his lips sounding like a prayer as his eyes were clenched shut. “I’m so close.” He groaned, feeling his control slipping as he could feel his eyes take on their hellhound fiery hue. 

“Come on, Jordan. I want it.” Lydia said, squeezing his thigh and bringing him back down to the moment. She sped up her pace and soon enough she could feel his release sliding down her throat and could hear him chanting her name quietly. She pulled off and wiper her lips with her finger, not wanting to waste a drop. “You still with me?” She asked, crawling back up so she was straddling him again.

“Yep, still alive. Barely.” Jordan responded, trying to get his breathing back to normal. “I think this is where it’s your turn.” He said, before flipping them over so she was on her back. 

“Well what are you waiting for? I think there’s still some clothes you need to remove.” Lydia said, leaning back against the pillows and waiting for him to make his move. 

Jordan nodded in agreement, leaning down and kissing her while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra with one hand and used the other to pull the lacy item off of her. At last her breasts were exposed and can he just say that he fucking loves them? He reaches down to massage one with his hand before mimicking her earlier move and kissing his way down her neck and pulling a nipple into his mouth. One of her hands instantly found its way into his hair and the other he could see was clutching the blanket. He pulled the hardening nub between his teeth and bit down lightly earning a quiet gasp from Lydia. He pulled off of one nipple and directed his attention to the other one, doing the same thing before deciding they were sufficiently erect.

He continued his kisses down her stomach, stopping just above her panty line to suck a bruise into one hip while his hands reached up to remove the offending clothing and threw them to the floor. He could smell her now with the underwear out of his way and she smelled divine. He shimmied down the bed some more before laying down and getting comfortable. He wrapped his arms underneath her thighs and hooked them over his shoulder. This helped to expose more of her to him and he swore he was in heaven. She was so wet for him he could tell just by looking at her. 

“Jordan,” Lydia groaned, moving her hips in his face. “Would you get to it already?” She begged, canting her hips up again, nudging against his face.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He responded, lowering his head and licking a cursory swipe up her folds. “So beautiful.” He murmured, pulling her lips apart more with his fingers and attaching his lips around her hardening clit. The first lick across it had her hips involuntarily twitching and she brought one of her hands to her mouth to stop herself from making too much noise. He loved seeing her like this. He removed one of his arms from around her thigh and brought it to his lips, sucking on it for a second before slowly pushing it inside of her. The clutch of her just around his finger was almost enough for him to cum a second time. He wanted to get her off before anything else happened so he slipped a second finger inside before picking up more of a rhythm in eating her out. Soon she was bucking her hips more and he could feel her walls begin to clench around him more often. “Come on, Lyds. Come for me, please.” He whispered, picking up the pace of his fingers and looking up at her to see Lydia looking down at him before coming with a wordless cry, both of her hands clenched at her sides.

By the time she came back around Jordan was laying at her side, kissing her neck with one finger still lightly playing with her clit. “Oh my god.” was all Lydia could get out. Her hips moving of their own accord, trying to get more friction than Jordan was allowing. “I want you in me.” She said, reaching behind herself to find that he was getting hard again. She moved her hips back against his causing him to groan and momentarily pause his ministrations. 

“Alright, just a second.” He said, removing his hand from her and grabbing a condom from his bag before rolling it on. He settled between her legs again, placing one hand on the bed beside her waist and the other guiding himself inside of her. He paused every so often letting her get used to him before sliding all the way home. “Holy shit. You’re so tight.”

“Don’t say that. They’re probably listening to us.” Lydia groaned, moving her hips against his. “Come on, move.” Jordan wasn’t about to not give her what she wanted so he first began a slow pace of sliding out and back in before getting impatient and picking up the pace. She was grinding against him matching the rhythm of his movements. When his hips started to stutter he brought his fingers to his mouth to wet them before bringing them down to her clit and starting to rub back and forth.

“Lyds, fuck. I’m so close. Are you?” He asked, her walls clenching around him were answer enough and he started going faster. The first sign of her reaching her orgasm was enough to let him fall over the edge after her. When they both came back to, Jordan was leaning on top of her with his forehead on her chest.

“Well. That was spectacular.” Lydia breathed, bringing a hand up to card through Jordan’s hair. “You still with me?” She asked, moving his head so he was looking at her.

“Jesus christ. Yeah, spectacular. That’s the only word that fits.” Jordan responded, pulling out of her and tossing the condom in the trash before laying back down on the bed. They rearranged themselves under the blanket with Lydia laying on her side with her head on his chest. 

“I’m glad you were able to make it.” Lydia yawned, stretching her legs out before placing one over his. 

“Me too. Though I’m positive the pack is gonna give us shit tomorrow.” Jordan responded, chuckling to himself as he pictured what the conversation over breakfast would be like. 

“Shh. I don’t want to think about that right now.” Lydia groaned, putting her finger to his lips. “Let’s just enjoy right now and go to sleep.” She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Jordan.” 

“Goodnight, Lydia.” He responded, smiling as he closed his eyes and settled into the mattress.


	10. A Little Pinch of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted!! I've been moving and just not sure where I'm trying to go with this fic. Hope you enjoy!

The conversation over breakfast, turns out, was not as bad as Lydia had expected. Jordan was able to duck out of the entire conversation as they went hiking at the actual crack of dawn that morning. Apparently they had slept through Mason and Corey loudly having sex so everyone was mostly glaring at them while they blushed in embarrassment. 

“Don’t get me wrong, we knew what you were up to, but at least SOME people have the decency to be QUIET.” Stiles glared at the three of them, the rest of the house nodding in agreement. 

“Well we’re all couples on vacation, I don’t know what you all are expecting. Of course we’re all gonna do the do at some point.” Corey said nonchalantly. He was less apologetic about the situation. “I really don’t care if any of you do it, and you shouldn’t care if we do it. We are all adults here, no?”

“Yes, but you’re all like my family. It’s like hearing your parents have sex. I know that you’re doing it, I just don’t want to have proof and to think about it.” Liam wrinkled his nose. There had been many times that he’d heard his mom and David in their bedroom.

“Well grow up, Dunbar.” Corey responded, draping his arm across Mason’s shoulders.

“Alright, that’s enough, kids.” Scott interjected before anything else could be said. “Just be respectful, got it?” He looked around the table as everyone nodded before mumbling an apology. “Thank you. Anyone have something specific planned for the day?” He asked, finishing up his breakfast and trying to come up with something he could fill his time with. A chorus of “no, not really” followed as he looked around at the pack around the table.

“It wouldn’t hurt to just exist and laze around. We only have a couple days left so might as well get all the relaxation we can get while we’re still here, right?” Lydia suggested, shrugging. “I plan to relax on the deck and listen to my favorite podcast. Nothing special or exciting, but something I don’t get to do too often at home.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. It seemed most of them had the same idea of not doing anything. “I think Corey and I are going to go down to the beach if anyone is interested, but other than that I think we’re in the same boat.” Mason said, getting up and washing his dishes before putting them in the drying rack next to the sink. 

Some people went with Mason and Corey to the beach and some decided to stay and laze around the house. It seemed like it would be a quiet day at the cabin and no one seemed to mind. Sometimes it’s easy to get caught up in the hustle of vacation and wanting to do something you don’t get to do at home every waking moment, but sometimes it’s nice to just exist. Jordan and Derek returned from their hike about an hour after everyone had dispersed following breakfast. Derek joined Stiles and Liam in their game of Mario Kart on someone’s Nintendo Switch.

Lydia was brought out of _podcast mode_ by someone sitting down next to her and lightly pinching her arm. “Ow! What the- oh. Hey.” Lydia panicked for a second before realizing it was Jordan who was bothering her. “How was the hike?” She asked, watching him remove his shirt and wipe the sweat off of his face.

“Beautiful. This place is pretty cool. Glad Derek decided to take me out there.” He responded, laying back on the chair that was next to her.

“Did you sit on the ledge?” She asked, remembering the story about Theo from the previous night and smiling fondly.

“Of course! I had to see what it was all about and it was breathtaking to say the least.” He responded, sighing and relaxing further into the chair. “What are you listening to?”

“Just a podcast. It’s one of my favorites and I have a lot of episodes to catch up on.” she said, getting up and leaning her chair back so it was all the way flat in order to lay on her stomach. She did not need to get a sunburn today. 

Jordan just nodded in response and decided he should get up before he got too comfortable. “I’m going to go down to the beach for a little while.” He said, standing up and stretching his limbs. “Don’t spend too much time out in the sun.” He added before going inside the house to go change into his swim trunks.

“Yeah yeah. Don’t worry.” Lydia waved her hand at him even though he had already walked away. She put her earbuds back in and pressed play before getting comfortable again; using her arms as pillows and getting settled. She had about half an hour left of this episode so she decided she would get up after it was over and continue listening somewhere a bit more shaded and out of the sun. 

“Dude! That’s cheating!!” Stiles yelled, getting up on his knees and elbowing Derek. 

“Using the items that I get is not cheating, Stiles.” Derek calmly responded, rolling his eyes out of habit. It’s just something you do in Stiles’ presence. “Besides, you’re in first place, why do you care?”

“NOT FOR LONG!!” Liam yelled, jumping to his feet and practically running in place as his character passed Stiles at the very last second and took first place. 

“Yeah well, chill out pup. It was just the first round.” Stiles responded, glaring at Liam as he sat back down on the couch with a smug look on his face.

“Y’all take this game way too seriously.” Derek said, rolling his eyes again at the both of them. He knew Stiles was competitive, but had no idea that Liam was too. If you were to ask his past self if he thought he’d ever be playing mario kart with Stiles he’d laugh right in your face. He’s here now, though and wouldn’t change a thing. He loved his life now. “After this one I think I need to take a break. I feel like I’ll have a permanent indent in my thumb if I don’t.” He inspected his thumb before preparing for the next round. 

Walking down to the beach, Jordan had a lot on his mind. He was so unbelievably happy to be on this pack trip, even though his arrival was pretty late, and he owed Noah for giving him the time off. He’s sure he and Lydia would have eventually talked it out, but he’s glad it happened sooner rather than later. As he got closer he saw Kira, Mason, and Corey out in the water and Theo lazing on the beach. 

“Jordan!” Kira smiled, motioning for him to join them. “Want to join? We’re gonna throw the frisbee around a bit.” She held up the plastic disc before throwing it over to him, which he caught easily.

“Yeah I can throw it around a bit!” He responded, easily flicking it to Corey. They spent the next half hour or so throwing it back and forth before Jordan decided to get out and join Theo on the towels they had spread out. As he was walking up the beach he could see that he was steaming from the water being so much colder than his body temperature.

“Hey Parrish, how was the hike?” Theo asked without looking over at him until all the steam caught his eye. “Whoa, are you always so… hot?”

“Beautiful. I sat on the ledge, but to be honest it was terrifying. And yes, pretty much any time I get out of water this happens.” Jordan chuckled, laying back and enjoying the heat of the sun. “You can’t tell me it’s that weird.” 

“Definitely not the weirdest.” Theo easily responded. “I just didn’t even think about that being a side effect or anything.” He shrugged, “but it makes sense as a hellhound I’m sure your body temperature is much higher than even some of ours.”

“I’ve never tested it, but I would think so.” He sighed, crossing his hands behind his head. “How long have you guys been out here?”

“Man I have no idea. Like an hour or so? Maybe almost two now. I’m honestly not sure. I didn’t bring my phone and haven’t been keeping track.” Theo answered, trying to look around to find some sort of clue as to what time it was.

“You all seem to be enjoying yourselves.” Jordan hummed, looking out to see Kira and the other two in a midst of a splash fight.

Theo laughed in response. “Yeah, I think we’re all glad we could come on this trip. I definitely am. I’ve spent all my time lately trying to convince myself I’m only invited because I’m with Liam, but I know deep down it’s because I’m part of the pack, or whatever. Just like you.” Theo said, looking over at Jordan who was looking at him thoughtfully.

“We may seem like outsiders, but we’re definitely part of the pack.” Jordan replied, smiling at Theo and reaching out for a fist bump. Theo easily reached out and bumped Jordan’s fist with his own. 

“Yeah. I know that now. Glad I have someone who understands, though.” Theo sighed, turning over onto his stomach. 

Jordan didn’t say anything, but he knew he didn’t have to. He was a pretty open book when it came to what he was thinking, which is why he was surprised that it took so long for everything with Lydia to happen. He turned over to lay on his stomach as well and set an alarm for 15 minutes. He would go back up to the cabin then. For now, he was content to relax under the sun.


	11. The Many Talents of a Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just a Jordan/Lydia chapter so enjoy! mainly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm ashamed. I started writing this chapter forever ago and then scrapped what I had and wrote something else. Hope you like it!

It was finally their last day at the cabin and it seemed no one was all that happy to be going back home to Beacon Hills. They left mid-morning in order to avoid traffic and started heading home with the thoughts of when they’d be able to return. Lydia rode home with Jordan instead, but everyone else rode in the same cars as the initial drive. “Did you have a fun time?” Jordan asked, bringing Lydia’s knuckles to his lips. They had been holding hands since they started on the long journey home. 

“Absolutely. I’m really glad you were able to come up for at least a few days. It made it much better to have you here. While I know we would have figured our shit out when I got back, but I’m more of an instant gratification, no pun intended, kind of gal.” Lydia responded, shooting Jordan a look when he snorted thinking back to the kind of “instant gratification” they got into when he arrived at the cabin.

The two filled the car with easy conversation to make the long drive home a little less painful. They talked about childhood memories, Jordan told some stories about various arrests he’d made as deputy. and he told wild stories from his days at the academy. Soon enough they finally spotted the “Beacon Hills Welcomes You” sign. Lydia texted the pack group chat letting them know they had finally made it home. She knew if they weren’t heard from soon someone would start a search party. They made a pit stop at her apartment where she grabbed a few more things and then drove about 5 more minutes to Jordan’s house. 

Lydia was always impressed when she saw the house. She often forgot that Jordan, unlike everyone else who rented, owned an actual house. And it was a really nice house. It was modern and updated except for a guest bedroom and bathroom. Jordan had been in the process of renovating since he purchased the house and he’d done an excellent job so far. 

“When do you think you’ll start working on the last two rooms?” She asked, knowing he’d understand what she was referring to. They were still grabbing their stuff out of his car.

“I’m not sure. Probably within the next month or so. I try to forget they exist because I hate looking at them in comparison to the rest of the house.” He said, chuckling. He really did love the process of renovating, but at this point wanted it to just be done with. “I’m just taking a little break. Tired of living in a construction zone which is why I had to do my bedroom and the kitchen first.” 

“Well let me know if you’d like any help. I’m pretty good with a sledgehammer.” She replied, throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder and following Jordan to the front door after shutting the car door. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, smiling at her before putting his bag down and turning to the door and unlocking it. “After you.” He gestured, opening the door and grabbing his bag and following her inside. “You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom if you’d like. I’m gonna go put mine in the bedroom and start getting dinner ready.”

“I’m going to take a shower while you’re doing that, too.” Lydia said, doing as she was told before grabbing a robe from the closet and venturing over to Jordan’s master bathroom. She could obviously have used the guest bathroom, but that wasn’t nearly as pretty as his. His bathroom was probably the prettiest she’d ever seen. It had a massive soaker bathtub, which she had a hard time imagining Jordan use, a large glass enclosed shower with marble tile and a double vanity. The fixtures were all a very elegant bronze color. Upon seeing how inviting the bathtub appeared she decided to draw a bath rather than a shower. After all, she’s sure dinner won’t be ready that quickly. 

After preparing the bath and filling it as much as she could she got in and instantly relaxed in the steaming water. Once she was thoroughly relaxed, she realized she forgot to grab her own shower items and would have to use Jordans. She knew he wouldn’t mind and if he was anything like the wolves of the pack would probably love if she smelled like him. She’s not sure if that was a hellhound trait or not, though. He’d never mentioned anything before, but maybe she would ask. It wouldn’t hurt to have more information about the hellhound part of him. 

She finished washing her hair and getting clean when she heard Jordan’s voice coming from the other side of the door. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” She responded she’d be out in a few minutes and drained the tub and began drying herself off with one of the clean towels in the bathroom. After wrapping herself in the robe she ventured out of the bathroom and back into the guest room to finish drying off and getting dressed before returning to the kitchen where she saw Jordan at the stove.

“So chef, what is for dinner?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and peaking around him to get a look.

“Homemade chicken alfredo. How was your bath?” Jordan replied, reaching into the cabinet on his left and grabbing plates for the two of them. 

“Wonderful. Every time I see that bathtub I fantasize about using it, and now I finally have. I forgot to bring my shower stuff in there so I used some of yours, figured you wouldn’t mind.” Lydia said, grabbing the two plates from Jordan and setting them on the table while he followed behind with the pot and set it in between the two plates. 

“I know what you mean. I don’t use it often but it is pretty luxurious when I do. I don’t mind at all. If I’m being completely honest, I like that you smell like me.” he grinned, sitting across from her at the table. 

That surprised Lydia. She did not expect him to be so up front and nonchalant about it. She’s used to the person she’s with to make her work for them to say what she wanted to hear. Of course that’s because her high school type had been emotionally unavailable, over-sexed douche so that would explain a lot, but it was still one thing to know that and another to have it proven right in front of you.

“That reminds me. Do you have a sense of smell like the wolves do? I know they go absolutely bananas about smells, but you seem to be more relaxed about it.” She asked, plating herself a portion of the delicious looking pasta he had made for them. 

“I haven’t really asked how theirs work, but I guess I don’t like to invade anyone’s privacy so I try to have the self control to not mention it or be overly obvious about it.” He responded, plating some pasta for himself and pouring water in both of their glasses from the pitcher. “I imagine mine is pretty similar though. Like I can smell chemosignals and all that if I’m putting in the effort to recognize them. I think it works the same with them, the wolves just seem to like to voice all of their thoughts out loud”

“Wow. I never thought about it that way, but now that I am you’re right. They never shut up about smells and whatever else. I’m sort of disappointed that I don’t have the same kind of senses that you all do.” Lydia paused to take a bite. “Oh my god. This is delicious.”

Jordan blushed at the praise. “Thank you. It’s my own sort of concoction. I’m glad you like it. Maybe you do have the same senses as we do. Have you ever tried to test it?” 

“Of course I have. Granted it was mostly trials during very stressful times like in the middle of a big fight against some big bad or something, but I’ve definitely tried. I don’t have any other banshees to ask either so I’m kinda just figuring it out on my own.” Lydia responded. “I probably don’t even know about all the abilities I’m supposed to have because that bestiary doesn’t contain much about us.” 

“That’s true. What would you like to do after dinner?” He asked, not wanting to push too much. He could tell the lack of information about banshee’s was not a subject she enjoyed talking about. 

“How about we watch a movie, possibly in your bedroom?” She suggested, she did like the couch, but cuddling with Jordan in his bed sounded much more appealing. 

“I think we can make that happen. I’m gonna shower first, but in the meantime you can pick a movie that you want to watch.” With plans made they finished their dinner and Lydia insisted Jordan go ahead and shower while she put away the leftovers and took care of the dishes. 

He was still in the shower when she finished getting the leftovers in a container and put away so she went into his room and browsed through his closet planning on stealing a shirt for her to sleep in. She chose a plain black t-shirt and went to the other bedroom to change into it and a pair of shorts. On her way back to the bedroom she stopped at his dvd collection and decided on watching Disturbia. It wasn’t a terribly scary movie, but she liked it and didn’t want to take a long time weighing the pros and cons of each movie in order to decide. She re-entered his room just as he was exiting the bathroom with just a towel tied around his waist and water still dripping down his chest.

“My oh my, look at that.” Lydia said, fanning herself with her hand. 

“Shut up. Nice shirt.” Lydia blushed, looking down at herself wearing his clothes.

“Thank you, I thought so too. This movie okay for you?” She said, holding up the case for Disturbia as she’s pushing the dvd into the player. He responded that it did and while she was turned around quickly pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and hung the towel back up in the bathroom.

“The cabin was super nice and everything, but I am so looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.” Jordan sighed, turning off ceiling light and flicking on the lamp on his nightstand before pushing back the covers and getting in bed.

“I’ll have to let you know the verdict since I’ve never slept in your bed before.” Lydia said, climbing into bed and snuggling close to Jordan. She laid her head on his chest. “This okay?’ She asked, looking up at him before pressing play on the remote.

“It’s perfect. Let’s watch the movie.” Jordan responded, placing his arm around her. She nodded and pressed play before putting her free hand over his where it laid on his abdomen.

Lydia doesn’t remember when she fell asleep, all she can remember is feeling so cozy and warm and safe and dozing off to the steady rhythm of Jordan’s heartbeat and Shia LaBeouf’s voice in the background. It certainly wasn’t the worst way to fall asleep.


End file.
